A Nightingale Sang
by Salamon2
Summary: Natsuko and Hiroaki arrange meet each other to talk over things. Where they question each other to find out what was it that broke them apart. NatsukoHiroaki RomanceSongfic.


**A Nightingale Sang**

_By Salamon2_

…**0110001110101…**

"So you're trying a one shot on Matt and TK's parents?" asked Salamon

"Yes, the thought just flew into my head when I heard this song…" said Salamon2

"Really… wow… and I thought I was your muse…" said Salamon

"Dear Reader, if you ever get a chance to hear the recording, or live performance of the song "A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square" listen to it…" said Salamon2

"Now that you're done advertising for The Manhattan Transfer… can we get to the fic please?" asked Salamon

"You know the magic words Salamon…" said Salamon2

"Okay, Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon!" said Salamon

…**0110001110101…**

Natsuko Takaishi closed her car door. She then walked towards the apartment building, hesitating slightly before actually entering it. It had been several years since she had left this apartment building, almost thirteen years prior. She sighed, if she wanted to talk to the person who she had come to talk to, she'd have to get onto the elevator first. She entered the small confined space, and the doors closed.

It all seemed like a dream, she had at times wished to come back, but had never dared, until now. The bell rang as the elevator came to the eighth floor, the floor of her destination. As the doors opened it was like stepping back in time, to the day that had separated their family. Nothing in the hallway outside of the apartment of her ex-husband had changed. Down to the last detail, everything was, as it had been.

She regained her composure though, as the elevator doors closed behind her, and she walked down the hall, to Five-Twenty-One. Those three numbers had once been her place of residence, and as she looked at the simple black numbers she remembered the first time she had seen them, and the last time as well.

Taking a deep breath she lifted her hand and knocked. She almost felt like running away, scared at what was about to come, but she knew that now there was no way to escape her fate. The Door handle unlocked, and turned, and Natsuko froze as she saw the face of her ex-husband. He himself seemed to be frozen, they just stood there looking at each other's eyes, before both regained use of their bodies.

He offered her to come inside. She accepted, and the door closed behind her. The apartment, surprisingly enough was cleaner than what his usual standards of clean had been. She had expected to see old dirty clothes scuffled on the floor, and piles of dirty dishes in the sink, but instead, she found that all the clothes were nowhere to be seen, and she heard the dish washer humming happily in the kitchen, but there were small things that showed the evidence of no touch, crooked angles, papers all over the dinning room table, and the occasional soda can placed in odd places.

"Here… you can sit down…" said Hiroaki, he looked over at his ex-wife, although time had not treated him with too much care, he looked at his wife and found little change than when she had walked out the door eight years prior with their youngest son in tow.

"I'm fine…" she said, standing by the entrance to the living room area. She stared at her ex-husband, and felt that time had given him better judgment than her, in fact she could almost swear that he look as young and vigorous as he had the day she had left him. Suddenly from outside, and through an open window, a sweet sounding melody came to both of their ears, both looked over to see a beautiful Nightingale sitting on the window's edge, and singing a beautiful bird song in low, soft, gentle tones.

"On second thought, I think I will…" she said, and she sat down on his davenport.

"… I'm assuming you got my message?" asked Hiroaki

"Yes… that's why I'm here…" said Natsuko.

"Excuse me for a moment, but would you mind if I put some music on?" asked Hiroaki

Natsuko replied with a look as to it didn't matter. He walked over to his old record player, took out an old record, and placed it on the tray, and started it. The black disk began to swirl, and he picked up the needle and placed it at the beginning of the song.

"_Dooo…. Dooo…. Dooo…"_ came the first sounds out of the machine. Natsuko immediately recognized the song. It had been the song that they had danced to at their wedding, the one that had been their song. He then sat down on the davenport as well, but at the other end, there was an entire cushion between them.

"I called you to talk about… the past…" he said

"What about it?" she asked cautiously.

"_That cer- tain night…"_ continued the record.

"Nancy, if I didn't know better I'd say you looked exactly like you did when you… left…" he said abandoning his previous statement, and finding an even weaker icebreaker.

"Thank you for the flattery, and please call me by my full name. And if this is all, I'm going!" she said a bit coldly and she stood.

"…_the night we met…"_ said the record

"Natsuko then! Look what-!" he started, getting in between her and the door. He gulped and then said "whatever happened to us? Was it me?"

"There's no point in continuing this conversation any further… I don't want us both to be hurt..." she said, trying to past him, but he wouldn't let her through. Suddenly the Nightingale chirped in, singing beautifully with the song, and harmonizing well, the bird dropped out after a few notes though.

"…_there was ma- gic a- broad in the air!" _said the record.

"Alright… but if we both end up crying alone tonight, I blame you entirely!" she said.

"Why be alone when we can be together?" asked Hiroaki

"That's one thing about you Hiroaki, you had this uncanny sense to act like a child sometimes!" shouted Natsuko.

"Look! All I did was call you over to find out some answers myself, I mean one day I come home from work and you come screaming at me about how you've had it up to here, and you run out the door dragging our youngest son along with you! And then within the next couple of days I get papers from you asking for a divorce!" shouted Hiroaki

"_There were an- gels din- ing at the Ritz…"_ said the record.

"That's all life was for you! Work, Work, Work, Work, Work, Work! I was sick and tired, and I don't blame our sons but they did on more than one occasion drive me to within an inch of my sanity. I tried to maintain a perfect household, and when it erupted into chaos you were never there to help! You were over obsessed with getting promotions and getting more money that I felt like you only came home out of habit!" cried Natsuko.

"Natsuko… I-" started Hiroaki

"Save it! I'm going home!" cried Natsuko, and she pushed through him, but as she approached the door, the Nightingale outside the window began to sing again, and the beautiful, but sad melodies made Natsuko remember the happy days she had had, and she burst into tears. She slowly started to fall to the floor, but before her knees came in contact with the wooden paneling, Hiroaki grabbed her by the arms and helped her up. He brought her back the davenport.

"I only wanted the best for our family, for our sons… for you…" said Hiroaki. He held her, and she leaned on his shoulders, silent tears falling from his eyes.

"…_and a night-in-gale sang in Berk- 'ley Square…"_ said the record.

"I never imagined that I was doing that to you…" said Hiroaki, and Natsuko just cried.

"_I may be right… I may be wrong, but I'm per- fect- ly wil- ling to swear!"_ said the record.

"It's alright Hiro… I guess that we are just wrong for each other…" said Natsuko, and she pulled herself away from her ex slightly.

"_that when we kissed as said good-bye a night-in-gale sang in Berk-'ley Square…"_ said the record.

"Then how do you explain the love we felt for one another before?" asked Hiroaki

"_Dooo… The moon that lin-gered o-ver Lon-don town, poor puz-zled moon- he wore a frown…"_ said the record

"We were young, foolish, and just out of high school!" said Natsuko

"…_oh how could he know we two were so in love!"_ said the record.

"Young yes… just out of high school, yes… but foolish? I don't think so… maybe it was just the entire world around us?" proposed Hiroaki

"_The whole wide world seemed up-side down…" _said the record.

"What?!" cried out Natsuko.

"I don't mean to suggest that it was an intentional plot created by the entire world to toy with our emotions!" said Hiroaki.

"_the streets of town were paved with stars it was such a ro-man-tic af-fair…"_ said the record

"No… I think that we just stopped listening to each other… and got too involved in what the world expected us to do, that our relationship just cracked…" said Natsuko.

"We're not meant to be society's perfect couple then… but that doesn't mean that we couldn't be together!" said Hiroaki.

"…_and as we kissed and said good-bye a nigh-in-gale sang in Berk-'ley Square…"_ said the record.

"So you just want to get back into this thing like nothing ever happened! What about our sons? It'll wreck their emotional balances! I do not want to come home one day to find either one of them dangling on the end of a rope!" said Natsuko

"Look, Natsuko, what would you do if you had a chance to do it all over again?" asked Hiroaki

"_A night-in-gale sang a night-in-gale sang… the streets of town were paved with stares it was such a ro-man-tic af-fair…"_ said the record.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsuko

"I mean start right at the beginning of our marriage. What would you change? I know for one thing! This time I wouldn't leave you here all alone all day!" said Hiroaki

"I… I don't know!" said Natsuko

"…_and as we kissed and said good-bye a night-in-gale sang in Berk-'ley Square…"_ said the record.

"All I want is another chance with you… for us…" said Hiroaki. And for the second time that night Natsuko looked into Hiroaki's eyes and was lost in them.

"_Doooo… Doooo… A nigh-in-gale sang…"_ said the record.

Neither one had noticed, but during the conversation, the space Natsuko had given herself between them had lessened. They then leaned closer to one another and kissed each other.

"… _in Berk-'ley Square…"_ said the record as the last notes faded away.

…**0110001110101…**

The Next morning Natsuko awoke to find herself not in her bed, but strangely on the floor of another apartment. That's when she noticed she was sleeping next to someone else. She quickly blinked and looked around. It was about eight o'clock and she was already late for work. Quickly getting up she then recognized where she was, in her ex's apartment. Then she remembered the previous night. And as she did she looked out the window, and then noticed something odd, the skyline didn't look right. Some buildings looked like they were missing, and as she approached the window to investigate further, she noticed her reflection. It was that of a nineteen year old. She stared at it wide eyed, then looked down to have the reflection proven right. Down to the last detail she looked like she had when she had entered her marriage. She looked around the apartment and then noticed it looked like it had after they had returned from their honeymoon, with nothing unpacked, which explained why she woke up on the floor. That's when the person she had slept next to awoke. It was her ex-husband, who looked no older than twenty, himself. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"What the-" he said looking over himself and her.

"It looks like you got your wish…" she said.

"It does… doesn't it?" asked Hiroaki, and he stood up and noticed he didn't ache like he had when he had been older. In fact he felt refreshed instead of tired. That's when he noticed she was starring at the door.

"Look, Natsuko. I know I wasn't a good husband last time… but we've gotten a second chance… and how many of those does life give? Let's give it another go around. I promise to use all this wisdom I've gained to not make the same mistakes that I had last time…" he said. She looked at him, then the door, him and then the door. And then she saw his eyes, and saw that he really had meant it.

"Aww… What the heck! Why not?" she said giving in to both her husband and teenage hormones, and they kissed. But she broke the kiss as something suddenly came to the forefront of her mind.

"Wait! What about Matt and T.K.!" said Natsuko.

"Nancy… by the way the skyline looks, I think it's safe to say that they're on their way… and this time I know I won't let you, or them down…" said Hiroaki. And she nodded in agreement, smiled and they again embraced each other in a kiss.

Meanwhile outside their apartment sat a Nightingale on the window edge, it seemed to smile as it saw the two lovers embracing one another. Suddenly another bird landed next to the Nightingale, a Swallow.

'_So, this is where you've been all night…'_ thought the Swallow.

_'Yes… my marriage may have failed, and I may have killed my own son, Philomela. But I feel better helping others reconcile their lives…'_ thought the Nightingale.

_'But did you have to have Cronus turn back the clock eighteen years Procne?'_ thought the Swallow.

_'To save their marriage, yes…'_ thought the Nightingale

_'You'll have a hard time explaining this one to Zeus and Hera…'_ thought the Swallow

_'That doesn't matter. I made a deal with Aphrodite and Erros that if I reconciled these two lovers that they'd take care of those two. Besides… what's done is done, and it can't be undone…'_ thought the Nightingale

…**0110001110101…**

"_Life gives few second chances, so use every one you receive, no matter who gives it to you…"_

…**0110001110101…**

The End

…**0110001110101…**


End file.
